


Selfies

by Arianna4President



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, spoilers from 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna4President/pseuds/Arianna4President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Daniels doesn't know how to use modern technology. Fitz does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'm 99% sure Will is not what he looks like and that there's something underneath this stupid love triangle. Said that, this fic pretends Will is just a very normal and unlucky astronaut.  
> This is my first AoS fic, so I'd love if you reviewd to tell me whether you liked it or not!

Honestly, Leo Fitz is the last person Will expects to talk to him, especially because he has done his absolute best to avoid him since he and Jemma rescued him from hell. Not that he expects anyone else to talk to him, actually: Jemma’s team has been nothing but cordial, but they never seem to want to spend more than two words with him, and he can perfectly understand why. At any rate, it’s not like he minds: after fourteen years with nothing but silence for company, even perfunctory smiles and sideway glances are better than nothing.

It’s hard being among people again, though. That’s why Will has done his best to avoid everyone by hiding into the room they had provided him and showing up only during meal times. It was best for everyone, he had reasoned his first evening. He would avoid noises and confusion, and they’d be much happier with him out of the way. His plan had been working wonderfully until that afternoon, when he had snuck out in the kitchen to get himself some coffee (God, he had missed coffee). That was the moment Fitz had cornered him, and he hadn’t had enough reflex to run away.

“Will, I was just looking for you”

_Great_ , thinks Will as he turns around to face the other man, ready for the worst. Fitz doesn’t look angry or confrontational, though, but earnest and slightly embarrassed.

“Uhm, how can I help you?”

“Well, Jemma told me you’ve been cleared for leaving tomorrow and since I know you haven’t got one I thought I’d give you this” he takes a small package from his pocket and hands it to him.

Will carefully unwraps the box, only to find a mobile phone, fairly similar to the one Jemma had showed him countless time on the planet.

“I put – I put Jemma’s number inside. And mine, in case you need anything and she doesn’t answer “ adds Fitz.

Well, this is unexpected.

“I – thank you – I don’t know what to say”.

Fitz just shrugs “It’s nothing”.

Will keeps looking carefully at the phone in his hands. “There’s just a problem. I have no idea how to use it”.

“Oh, you’ll find it’s even easier to use than the one you used to have” Fitz waves his hand, but Will is still dubious.

“It doesn’t even have _buttons_ ”

“Okay, let’s sit, I’ll show you”. Fitz gestures to the kitchen table and they sit side by side. “Okay, see? This is how you turn it on - ” he begins, pressing one of the few rare buttons “ – and also how you turn it off”.

Will follows the unexpected lesson in silence, except for one or two (or seventeen) questions, and Fitz answers patiently to all of them.

“Finally, this is the camera” says Fitz. “Whenever you want to take a picture, just press the red button on screen, and if you want to zoom you can use the buttons at the side of the phone. Easy”.

“Wait, what’s this?” asks Will, pointing to a small, black ring on the front side of the phone.

“Oh, that’s the frontal camera” explains Fitz, but Will is just as confused as before. “In case you want to take pictures of yourself” he adds, unhelpfully.

“Why” starts Will slowly, blinking. “Why would someone want to take pictures of their own face?”

Fitz seems to be ready to answer, but then he frowns as well. “You know… I actually have _no idea_ ”.

They both look at each other for a second before their mouths start to twitch, and in two seconds they are laughing hysterically.  It’s not even _that_ funny, although Will really can’t understand why someone would willingly take pictures of themselves. But he hasn’t laughed in a long time, and he’s glad Fitz is not on the warpath so he just keeps laughing freely until tears start to fall from his eyes.

Jemma choses that moment to enter the kitchen, and her expression makes Will want to laugh even more. Her mouth is shaped like a perfect ‘O’ at the sight of the two of them laughing together.

“Hey, Jemma” he says, drying the tears off his cheek with his sleeve. Fitz just nods in her direction, and the smile she was about to make disappears.

“I was looking for you, Fitz. I’m gonna need your help with some tests I have to make” she says, fidgeting with her hands. Will had never seen her looking so uncomfortable.

“I’ll be down in the lab in ten minutes” he answers without looking at her, and she disappears without a word.

Will sighs, knowing it’s probably time for the conversation he’s been really resolute to avoid.

“I think the two of us should address the elephant in the room” he starts “And since you don’t look very confrontational, I’m probably the one who has to do it”.

Fitz seems to want to interrupt him, so Will raises his voice. “Jemma came to my room last night” he says, and realizes how mean these words may sounds when he sees the pained expression on Fitz’s face. “We talked a lot, and reached a conclusion about our situation”.

“Listen, Will, I don’t wanna know about how you and Simmons – “

“Let me finish, please” he sighs. “Look, Jemma is amazing. And despite the circumstances, I’m glad I met her. But” he raises his voice again, before Fitz interrupts him “she and I have nothing in common. Nothing to talk about. Whatever happened on that planet was born out of desperation and loneliness. We could never have a relationship in real life, and frankly neither of us wants to”.

Fitz stares at him, his mouth slightly open. “Daisy helped me find my mother. Tomorrow, after I leave, I plan to go to Baltimore and spend some time with her. I don’t want any other relationships right now” Will goes on, unable to stop his smile. He’s going to see his mother. After fourteen years, he’s going to see his mother. “And before you ask, she absolutely agrees with me on this. As much as I love her and I’m grateful for her, I’m not in love with her and she’s not in love with me”.

“But she told me – “

“For God’s sake, Fitz!” Will rolls his eyes. “In the five months we lived together, a day didn’t go by without her mentioning you at least four times. Your name is her favorite _word_. I might not be a people’s person, but even I can tell who she’s in love with”.

Fitz’s mouth finally closes and Will gives him an encouraging smile, signaling him to go, but the other man doesn’t seem to want to move.

“But I still haven’t explained how the phone –“

“I’ve survived fourteen years on an inhospitable planet. I think I can handle the frontal camera” he half jokes, and this seem to shake Fitz, who stands up and nod in his direction before leaving the room.

OoOoOoOo

(A few days later, while he’s lying on the couch with Jemma asleep on his shoulder, he gets a selfie of Will and his mother with the caption ‘thank you for everything’. He sends one of him and Jemma back with ‘thank _you’_ ).


End file.
